Trick Day!
by xiLynnx
Summary: Yup!Like it says.This time it's boy vs. girls. Skirt and glue, Pink hair, getting pants, and the regular. But there's a plot behind the regular plan? Read to find out! One-shot! Please read and review!


Hi guys! This is gonna be my first one-shot so be nice to me please!  
And I'm really sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC.  
I want this to be funny, and I hope that you laugh! xP

Btw, they're all 16 in here.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_Hotaru P.O.V_

_March 3. This is going to be fun. _I thought to myself as I crossed off today with a black, permanent marker. March 3 was labeled "_Trick Day_" in big fat letters with purple ink. I smiled, excited, as I read the date and put away the marker in a random drawer. I went over to the wooden table and picked up my new, updated Baka Gun. I tucked it away carefully and walked out of my room.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled, jumped out of her seat, and ran towards me, arms stretched, ready for a hug.

_Bam! _I had pulled out my Baka Gun, pointed it at the hyper brunette, and pulled the trigger. The air bullet had hit its mark, right on her forehead, leaving a round, huge, purple bruise. She fell to the floor with a _thump! _on her butt. But she stood up, brushed off the dust on her skirt, and smiled at me, oblivious to the pain. Clearly, she was also excited for this day, so were the other girls as they crowded around me in a circle and started whispering about the plan.

"So is the plan all set?" Sumire asked, energetically.

I nodded and all the other girls copied, ready to set out the plan.

I looked around and noticed that the boys were also in a circle, whispering, with Natsume, the mastermind, in the middle. Obviously, they were up to something, "But we're gonna get them first." I heard Anna whisper like she had read my mind, and we all agreed.

_Mikan P.O.V_

After the "meeting", I went back to my seat and sat down. Suddenly all the guys started laughing and looking at me. I looked to my right, even though Natsume wasn't laughing, I could see that his crisom eyes were dancing with delight and amusement. Assuming something was up, I tried to stand up, but couldn't. My precious skirt was glued to the seat, and if I moved any further, my skirt could possibly rip. Stupid boys.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled a little louder then intended, catching the attention of Jinno-sensei. He turned around, angry that someone was was disrupting his perfect class.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" He asked dangerously, and point his little stick at me. If I knew him as well as I thought I did, then coming out of the stick would be a lightening bolt.

Realizing my position, I quickly sat down and muttered, "It's nothing."

I lowered my head into my crossed arms, trying to block out the gazes of all the guys. "Stupid boys," I muttered to myself, "putting glue on my seat. You. Are. So. Gonna. Pay."

I waited until class was over and until everyone dispearsed, then I signaled Nonoko over. I told her about the skirt and glue problem of mine, and she nodded. She took out some sort of dangerous, bubbling, green looking liquid in a bottle and poured in on my seat. Immediatly the glue disappeared, and I could move. My skirt was free!

"Thanks Nonoko!" I told her happily and hugged her.

"No problem."

"So the boys struck first huh?" I heard Hotaru ask dangerously with an evil aura around her as she walked up to us. Following her was Anna and Sumire.

"Yeah, sorry Hotaru." I told her, ashamed that I had let the boys play a trick on me. And the first one of the day at that!

"You had better be," Hotaru said dangerously, looking at me, clearly she didn't like losing, "But now we're gonna strike them twice as hard right?"

"Yup..." Anna said.

"And twice as humiliating. No make that a hundred times." Nonoko finished. They looked evilly at each other. Who knew that these two, sweet girls could act like that. Well, it was enough to make me shiver at that. I know never to cross their paths. Ever.

_Natsume P.O.V._

We all crowded around the Sakura Tree, laughing at what had happened earlier.

"Did you see her face?" I heard Koko yell out loud, and immediately everyone else bursted out laughing. Including Yu, the usually shy class president, who was actually laughing the hardest.

I watched as Yourichi crawled into my lap, while eating a delicious looking howloon. It was pink and fluffy, just like a howloon should be. He looked bored, like this was all a waste of time.

Suddenly, everything went quiet as the girls walked over to us.

"Hey Koko." I heard Anna tell him as she walked over and sat next to him. The same happened, as Nonoko sat next to Yu, Hotaru by Ruka, and Polkadots by me. Poor Sumire was all alone, and she was looking very mad and frustrated.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them, careful not to reveal anything. I knew they were up to something, but I just didn't know what. I just didn't want to let my guard down.

"Nothing. We decided to give up." I heard Hotaru coldly say. Suddenly all the guys looked up, surprised. Very surprised.

"Mikan, over there," Sumire accused Polkadots, pointing to Mikan," doesn't want to lose another one of her skirts."

That did it. The guys all bursted out laughing, while the girls looked grimly at them. I looked to the right and saw that Mikan had her head leaned back on the tree, and the sun was gleaming on her brown hair, giving it a goldish shine.

Then I felt something touch the hem on my pants, and as quick as it came, it disappeared.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Not my fault." Mikan argued back, "besides I have something better to do then play tricks all day."

"True." Anna answered, and she stood up, waiting for the others.

"Fine, whatever." Sumire replied, and she also stood up. One by one the others stood up, brushed their skirt off, and walked away, leaving the boys behind, speechless.

"By the way, I was kidding, just so you know." I heard Mikan say as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at us.

"What the --" I heard Koko say as he jumped up, afraid that something was gonna explode beneath him, and we all copied him.

I looked at them and saw that Hotaru had pulled out a purple switch and pressed it. Suddenly, all of our pants fell down, revealing our boxers.

"Nice boxers PandaBear!" I heard Mikan yell at me, and they all ran away, laughing at the same time. Not before Hotaru took a picture of course.

"For future references." She informed us, tucked away her camera, and followed the others.

Then all the boys looked and me and said dangerously, "We are so gonna get then back."

"Yup."

"By the way. Nice boxers Natsume." Koko said mockingly and started laughing. Hard. Very hard.

"Don't ever say that again." I informed him, with a hint of death in my voice, as I lit a fire around him. The fire jumped and dancedd up and down, getting dangerously close to Koko, ready at a single second command to devour their enemy. In this case, it was KoKo.

Sweat covered his face, and he gulped as one drop of sweat combined with another and dropped into the first. Immediately, it vanished about a foot before reaching the fire.

"Sorry." Koko apologized, scared out of his wits. Hopefully he'd learned his lesson. Never mock Natsume, unless you wanna get burned.

_Mikan P.O.V._

I watched as Hotaru handed Anna a bottle of pink dye. More specifically, pink hair dye. And in case you don't get the whole picture yet, we were currently inside of KoKo's room. More specifically bathroom.

Anna took it and a bottle of shampoo from the bathroom that Nonoko had gotten. She opened the shampoo bottle and started pouring in as much of the pink dye as she could until it filled the rim of the bottle. Satisfied, she corked on the top again, making sure that it was firm, and had no evidence that someone had tampered with it.

Hearing the door click, we scampered out of the bathroom, looking for a place to hide. Hotaru hid behind the nightstand that would give her camera a clear view to shoot. Anna hid behind a pot plant, and Nonoko hid behind the bed, along with me. We all stayed where we were, silent as mice. We all watched as Koko came inside and go into the bathroom. Soon, we heard the sound of running water. Anna almost toppled over the plotted plant as she giggled, imagining the look of shock that KoKo will have. About 15 long minutes later, Koko walked out with a shirt and shorts on. And with newly dyed pink hair. Anna giggled and this time, the plant fell over, revealing herself. Immediately, we all revealed ourselves, and Hotaru took a really good pic of Koko.

"What are you guys doing here?!?!" I heard Koko yell out in surprise, his face was priceless.

Anna half laughing and half trying to control herself ended up sputtering out,"L-L-Lock at yo-ur h-h-air!" Straining herself too much, she collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"What the-?" He went back inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "H-H-How? Th-The?!"

Hotaru, captured the hallmark moment and afterwards commented,"Nice hair. So very. Pink." Then we all ran away out the front door.

"Wait! How did you guys even get in?!" He asked desperately as we ran out the door.

We all turned around and announced at the same time, "Hotaru!"

"Oh. Just great."

"Your new hair color looks good on you Koko!" Anna said at the last moment, and we all turned around to see him blush a deep red.

_Hotaru P.O.V._

_5 o'clock_

We had recieved a straight on duel request from the boys. The duel was to a water gun fight. Oh joy.

But this is when the real fun starts.

~Flashback~

"So how about it Hotaru? How about we finally help the long-awaited couple get together?" Ruka said as he reached out to shake my hand.

I thought about it for a bit and considered the possibilities. _One, everyone knows that Natsume and Mikan loves each other. Second, they just won't admit it. Third, this might actually help them get together. Fourth, there was always next year, but the sooner the better right?_

"I accept Ruka." I looked at him and saw that he had blushed, and I took his stretched out hand and shook it.

"The plan begins tomorrow right? You guys have it all planned out?" Anna asked as she stepped up to the front, adressing the boys.

"Yup. All set." Koko replied.

"We all agree then." Nonoko said as she also stepped out and stretchout her hand to Yu. He took it, and they shook hands. The samed happened with Ruka and Hotaru, Koko and Anna, and Sumire shook hands with Yourichi. And it seems that she was really uncomfortable shaking hands with an elementry student. Oh well, let the fun begin.

~End Flashback~

We all met at the Sakura Tree with a single water gun in our hand. The same was with the boys team.

"Ready?" Ruka asked, and Natsume and Mikan nodded, unaware that there was a hidden meaning behind his question.

"Go!" Ruka yelled, and everyone dropped their water gun on the ground except the two.

"What the--" Natsume yelled as the boys pushed him towards Mikan.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikan screamed as we pushed her towards Natsume.

The two fell with _thump!_ on top of each other with Natsume on top. Apparently, they've "kissed" and were now blushing a deep red.

_Mission accomplished._ I thought to myself and started to walk away, only to be faced with the 3 michevous faces of Nonoko, Sumire, and Anna.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them and heard Ruka ask the same thing to the other three. Apparently, he was also faced with the same decision.

_Normal P.O.V._

They had apparently pushed Hotaru and Ruka together just like they had with other couple. As expected they also fell on top of each other with the same results. Blushing, really really deep. (Awww...)

Anna stood there and started laughing, amused, only to confronted by the other two.

"Your turn Anna." Nonoko announced as she and Sumire pushed her towards an unexpecting Koko.

"Wait! Hold on! This was not part of the plan!" Anna yelled. She had bumped into Koko, and they sprawled over each other and landed on the ground also blushing.

"This is fun." Nonoko announced and looked at the 3 couples on the ground. She turned around and started walking backwards, bumping into Yu. And they too landed on the ground.

Last but no least, left standing were the survivors, Sumire and Yourichi.

Sumire looked down at him, while Yourichi looked up at Sumire. They locked eyes for a moment and both announced at the same time...,

"Not happened!" and they both walked away from each other. Leaving the 4 couples alone to enjoy te last moments of trick day.

* * *

Omg! Well that was really long but I had fun writing it. I loved the ending.  
I also wanna thank Liindah for helping me, since I kind of had a writers block during this. :)  
Well I hope that you guys had enjoyed it and will REVIEW! PLEASE!

Anyhow thank you soo much for reading, and hopefully reviewing. *wink wink  
And I hoped that you guys laughed during this. I wanted to put more detail into this but thought that it would make it wayy too long.  
Wouldn't you guys agree?

And also please read my other story, White Sakura  
Linkk heree---- .net/s/4700318/1/White_Sakura

Please Click...Or copy and paste! Please!

Hoping to talk to you soon.  
xiLynnx 333333


End file.
